


Anointed

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Internal Conflict, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV Minor Character, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. She was used to working and looking out for number one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Skyquake/Flamewar - passionate for the cause”

Flamewar didn't know what to think of Skyquake. She could recall, perfectly, the look in the fellow Decepticon's eyes when they'd first met. It was a look that promised honor and danger, that their mission was on the horizon. And oh, it had been true. At first, as they were loyal to Lord Megatron, they were working together in what others would call a 'partnership'. They had worked together countless times on plans for the Decepticons to rule supreme.

Most of these plans never came to fruition, however. Skyquake's new mission was on Earth. It was such an insignificant planet, swarming with so many parasites, lower than Cybertronians and much lower than Autobots. She didn't know why, but it had to be for something bigger. Before then, Flamewar never thought she would partner with another; she was used to working alone. She was used to working and looking out for number one.

And yet, she had grown accustomed to Skyquake; a new, unexpected, strange but persistent _liking_ to him.

Then came the news of his demise by his split-spark twin Dreadwing; soon after, an obsession with vengeance in Flamewar was born. It was her who was set aside, in what seemed to be all for naught, all for the sake of the Decepticon cause.

There was no doubt about it; they were both passionate for the cause, and they both knew that being anointed with that cause came with a price. Flamewar figured that out a long time ago; she just wished she remembered that from the start.


End file.
